


Do you remember me?

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Gift for a Friend, F/M, Fluff, enjoy the fluff, takes place in the Let's Make a Deal universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: If Bill's memories are just triggered by one person, he's more than okay with that.





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisywrites/gifts).



> A birthday present for dippsydaisy on tumblr!

“That is so cheating! You cannot tell me that’s how this game is played.” Bill pressed more buttons on the controller, trying to figure out how to move his character. Mabel took the chance to strike again, stealing another life and giggling helplessly as Bill made an offended noise. 

“You’re not even trying.” Mabel teased, hiding behind a building. Dipper’s game could actually be fun when there was someone else to play them with her. Bill moved his character around, trying to find out where she was, obviously not checking the bottom of the screen, where it clearly showed her.

“How am I supposed to understand this weird human technology?” Bill’s snide remark earned a laugh from Mabel. “This game is stupid.”

“You’re just a sore loser.” Mabel taunted, rushing out from where she was hiding and killing Bill once more. He groaned in exasperation, tossing his controller to the side. Mabel couldn’t help but laugh even harder, clutching her stomach as it cramped from the force of her laughter. 

“Quit laughing!” Bill was all but pouting, his bottom lip thrust out. Mabel’s laughter fell into giggles, and she leaned against Bill’s side slightly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just I thought you’d be better about this.” Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes, saving the game and turning it off to not torture Bill more. “We can do something you want.”

Bill’s hand raised, cupping her cheek and urging her to look at him, which she did after a moment of hesitation. He looked confused, brows knit together and lips pursed. It was this Bill that she liked the most, even more so than her memories of him, this was the Bill that felt real to her.

“I still don’t remember much about us.” Bill said softly. “Why don’t you tell me a happy memory about us?” 

Mabel searched through her memories, feeling a slight bit of panic as she realized that not a lot of their memories were happy ones. A lot of them held fear, were forced feelings that weren’t really her own. It had taken years of therapy to realize just how bad they had been for each other at the time.

“Mabel?” Bill’s voice snapped her out of her memories. He was still cupping her cheek, his thumb brushed across her cheekbone.

“Sorry, just thinking.” Mabel said. “There was one time, you came to visit me, you gave me this necklace, I think I have it somewhere…”

Mabel shot up like a rocket, darting to her room and searching through the drawers of her nightstand, and then her dresser. Why did she have so much stuff? She pawed through clothing, old trinkets, searching for something she had hidden away a long time ago in hopes of never seeing again.

“Wow.” Bill placed his hand on the door, staring at her. “It looks...exactly as I remember.”

Mabel glanced around herself, still wrist deep in a drawer of her sweaters. Old boyband posters still littered the wall, faded and torn from age, a couple still baring lipstick marks from her younger days. She couldn’t explain how embarrassing that was to see in her older age.

“You remember it?” Mabel moved and sat down on the bed, Bill moving and sitting down next to her a moment later. His eyes lingered on the window, the image of his old self, but he focused more on Mabel than anything else.

“Yeah, I remember more about you than anyone else.” Bill rubbed the center of his forehead with a sigh. “I’m starting to wonder if it’s even worth remembering at this point.”

“They’re your memories.” Mabel hesitantly reached out, placing her hand over his own. “Do you want to remember them?”

“I don’t know.” Bill squeezed her hand, linking their fingers together. “I have nightmares, about fire, I wish I could only remember the good memories. I don’t want to remember the bad ones.”

He brought her hand up, looking down at the marks decorating her wrists, faint white lines that were starting to fade into the rest of her skin. After a couple seconds of staring at them, he leaned down, gently brushing his lips over the scars.

“I don’t want to remember giving you these.” Bill’s breath was hot against her skin, and she felt her breath hitch at the sensation. “I don’t like seeing you fear me.”

Mabel looked away from Bill, unable to meet his gaze. The bad memories were terrible, yes, but they helped them grow, and learn, and she wouldn’t trade them away for the world. Bill’s lips brushed against her wrist once more before he pulled back, still holding her hand but no longer a hair’s breadth away from it.

“Star.” Bill murmured, but she didn’t turn to look at him. “Please look at me, star.”

Hesitantly, she turned her head, looking at Bill. Barely a moment passed before his lips were pressed against his own, soft and fitting ever so perfectly. It was just like she remembered, he was so warm, so careful with her like she was made of glass and he could break her easily. Mabel made a small noise of surprise at the kiss, melting into the touch, pressing herself closer to Bill. 

The kiss eventually had to be broken, both panting for air as they looked at each other. Bill’s eyes were bright like the sky in the middle of the day without clouds, waiting for the storm to come in. Mabel gave his hand a squeeze, reaching up to brush her fingers over the high bones of his cheek, seeing the gathering of freckles there.

“I missed you.” Mabel murmured. “While you were gone. I missed you.”

Bill smiled, ever so slightly, just the edges of his lips curling up, and leaned down to capture her lips again in another kiss. Mabel happily accepted it, kissing Bill back just as eagerly as he kissed her. She could feel his thumb brushing across her knuckles, her free arm going to wrap around his shoulders, trying to deepen the kiss. 

When they broke apart, Bill pressed his forehead against her own, his breathing coming out in soft pants and ghosting along her features. Mabel couldn’t stifle a giggle, almost unable to believe this was where she was.

“What’s so funny?” Bill squeezed her hand, a light teasing grin on his face. Mabel giggled again.

“It’s silly...I just promised myself that if you ever came back, the last thing I would do was kiss you.” Mabel giggled again and pressed another kiss against his lips. Bill stilled for a moment, but then leaned back into the kiss, this kiss only lasting a moment before they pulled back again.

“You used to read all of these books, about love all all of that.” Bill mumbled, his voice thick with an emotion that she couldn’t figure out. “Made me watch this terrible movie where everyone was about ‘true love’ and you got mad when I called it a farce.”

“You remember that?” Mabel asked, remembering the night clearly. She had been curled up in his lap, pressed against his chest and waiting for his heartbeat to appear but it never did. She couldn’t remember what movie it was.

“Do you believe in that?” Bill asked, pressing even closer to her. Mabel made a small noise of happiness at the intimacy.

“Maybe.” Mabel replied, not wanting to give a yes or a no. “Why are you asking now?”

“You still don’t see it.” Bill leaned his head against her shoulder, hiding his face. “I remember there was this old restaurant that was your favorite, and I remember having to go there  _ every weekend _ because you liked it-”

“You remember?” Mabel paused, words sinking in. “You remember! How much do you remember? I can’t believe you remember all that. Tell me everything you remember-”

“I remember you.” Mabel felt the words freeze on her tongue at Bill’s words. “I remember everything Mabel, but I remember you the most.”

He captured her lips in another kiss, not one of passion and fury but one that was soft and sweet, that made Mabel melt into his touch and wonder why she had ever left. It was full of the love her memories used to tell her that Bill had for her, of tenderness and what dreams were made of.

“I can’t believe you remember.” Mabel mumbled when they broke apart. “Do you remember what happened, how you ended up here?”

Bill shook his head, whether he was unwilling to tell her or he really didn’t remember she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t press. He seemed upset, more than likely overwhelmed by the memories rushing around in his head. 

“I lived for  _ so long.’  _ Bill mumbled, shaking his head, arms wrapping tightly around her waist. “I saw everything. It was so much, but the only time I ever felt alive was when I was with you.”

Mabel brushed her hand up and down Bill’s back, making a small noise of comfort. It was a romantic thing to say, but at the same time a heavy burden to place on her. They stayed like that for a long while until Bill finally pulled back, pressing a kiss against her throat one last time. 

“I missed you.” Bill mumbled, cupping her cheeks with his hands, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Mabel put her hands over his own, keeping him close. “Never leave me again.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Bill leaned down, pressing a kiss against her lips once more, and she hoped they would never part again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment below!


End file.
